User talk:CJDaUser
Welcome Hi, welcome to CAW Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blazer.jpg page. Rules # Do not copy/paste real life wrestlers from Wikipedia on this site. It is fine to have articles as long as it is centered on their CAW experience # Do not spam articles or insert vandalizing remarks to less talented leagues. That can should be left in forums and talk pages. # Keep articles PG-15, It is alright to use slurs only if the character is named as such. # Offline CAW Leagues are unwelcome here sorry. If it is a Text based league it belongs in E-Wrestling Wikia # Please do not claim you have won WWE Championships, they do not count and further do not help your article in any way. Any such content must be instantly removed. Evasion of Rules Three Strikes You're Out *On the First strike you will simply receive a warning on your talk page. *On the Second strike you will be banned for one week *On the Final Strike you will be banned Indefinitely If you have any feedback or have trouble editing pages, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xtremetony (Talk) 07:52, 2011 October 15 Re:Failure I wouldn't really know, although im a major contributer, the admins are possably the best people to ask. i have to remove the topic from my page because it adds the topic failure catagory to my page. ask either Wally787 or XtremeTony~ Brent So these are the guys that run the site? CJDaUser 05:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yes ~ Brent Do you think they allow members to create templates or not? CJDaUser 05:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) they do, but i think they must think that they will be usful. ~ Brent Are they ever active on here? It seems dead half the time. CJDaUser 06:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Tony isn't on as much, but wally is on like acouple times a day ~ Brent You should check out the RSW Universal Championship page now. :) CJDaUser 06:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) i did, thank you for making those pictures ~ Brent I dunno who you are, but... Best new user in a long time. Love the new categories and templates, keep up the good work! ~ Amez Thanks, just trying to make the community a better place for others to enjoy. CJDaUser 02:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) be proud that burb is giving you this complement, it pretty good praze coming from her. glad i brought you here man, like burb said, good work ~ Brent I'm glad to be here myself. I stayed up all night working on this wiki, meaning I was on here 24/7. Thanks for all the praise, I will continue doing work on here. CJDaUser 03:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) well you have made acouple mistakes with the stay like the godzilla thing, but you've only been here for like 2-3 days so mistake are forgivable. to think i just showed you my Caw wiki page and i got you here and you made good progress so far. as burb said you definally have to be best new user and contributer we have had in a long time, and keep it up. ~ Brent Well...That Godzilla article is sorta funny. But yeah, thanks for bringing me here. Earning badges is very addictive. CJDaUser 03:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm still trying to getting my head around as to why the Godzilla article is funny lol. But you seem ok I guess. :) --UT 03:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Think about it, he's suppose to be the size of a sky scrapper but in the wrestling, he some how becomes the size of a human. That's why it could be listed as funny. CJDaUser 03:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) yes it is, but don't randomly edit pages that dont need editing, one guy came on here and radomly edited Vivianverse pages to spam points and that lead to him being banned because we cant remove points that someone earned, it kind of looks like your doing that now but i could be wrong. ~ Brent No, I'm fixing the poor grammar and adding better variations to the pages. Its not the act of earning my points, its the act of making it look like it wasn't written by a 10 year-old and giving the community a bad reputation. IWT was full of errors, while New-WWE was missing descriptions for the CPVs. I'm sorry it may seem like I'm doing this for points, but half the stuff on here is unorganized. I like the points, but its not for that reason. CJDaUser 09:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, im just making sure. ~ Brent Um there were no clear errors in the IWT pages, they were all correctly termed and from what i can see most of the edits were kinda unneccessary. You pretty much paraphrased what was already there. Not bad edits just no need to reword what is already clearly set out. Thanks and enjoy your time here. Walleh the Admins 11:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Some of the wording in the original were out of place, which bothered me on numerous occasions. Even though these edit weren't needed in your perspective, I felt that this could be more better said and understandable. Considered it a favor of some sort. CJDaUser 17:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC)